Light and Life Born of Darkness
by Maurice A. Nigma
Summary: A young boy's dream into the past...what does a dream involving a deep darkness do with who he is and where he came from? Pre-game story


**Disclaimer: **References and characters mentioned in the game of Tales of Symphonia belong to Tales **NAMCO Bandai**. The only things that I do own are the OCs in this story and the story itself. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

**Light and Life Born of Darkness**

From where there was darkness there would always be light. And from that light, life began to bloom. It was also from where one speck of light began to take conscious awareness around its surroundings.

"Wh-Where am I...Who...What...am I?"

Whatever creature it was, it seemed to have enough coherent thought to form words let alone form a full sentence. The place that surrounded the creature seemed to not possess any signs of life or light within.

"What...is this place...why am I here...why do I feel...cold and...alone?"

The creature's thoughts and words are starting to become much more clear and coherent with every passing moment. Of course it was not enough for it to form any memory of why it came to be or what it was before arriving in the endless void. It was then that another thought entered the entity's mind right as its speech became clear enough to be understood by a regular person.

"Why do I feel this way? Why am I even in this place? Is there someone for me to talk to in this dark place?"

_**Tell me, young one. What do you feel in your heart?**_

Startled at the new presence, the creature began to ponder on the question. Its thoughts, however, were jumbled and mixed as it spoke.

"My heart? D-Do I even have one of my own?"

The question from the creature's voice brought its thoughts to a halt as it started to become more and more aware of its identity. From that point, it even started to identify itself as a male given that its voice started to sound when such as it spoke.

"My heart...it feels cold and...shattered. Like its' lost and...I don't know. It feels like a part of me is missing and I'm slowly drifting away."

_**Then tell me, what is it that you remember? Do you have a name?**_

"My name? My name is..."

The male entity's thoughts continued to be stirred as he tried to make sense of what's going through his mind. What he saw in his mind are foggy images of sorts that are hard to for him to make out. However there are a few images that he managed to decipher as his thoughts jumbled about. Like those of green gems that gave off a green heavenly glow. It also saw Anthropomorphic creatures with unique powers and abilities. But the most cryptic thought is a shadowed human figure that the creature can not seem to identify.

"That person...he looks familiar. Could he be...me? Could I be human?"

With those words the creature soon found himself surrounded by numerous smaller points of cyan light. From those specks he could hear countless voices coming from all of them. He could hear the voices of men, women, and children all murmur countless words and cries of sorrow, despair, and pain.

His entire form began to take shape. First his hands started to form and then his legs grew from beneath his shapeless body. The creature was clearly surprised at this development as he heard the female voice ask him again but in a more calm motherly tone.

_**Young one, do you wish for your heart to be healed? To be full and whole as you live the life of a mortal? A life these poor souls have not had the chance to fulfill within their lives? Are you willing to live for the sake of those who were unjustly damned in this eternal limbo?**_

The creature pondered on the question as he looked to the lights. From what he could make out, the entity watched as each of the specks of radiance started to circle around him. It was at that moment that thoughts began to jumble in his mind right as he saw words and letters swirling about.

_Ixis...M...A..._

"What is this? These letters, they're so...so familiar. As if...they're apart of something in my past."

_**Young one, these souls are the beginning of a new life for you. They would light up the path that would lead towards the answers to your heart seek. The answers for your existence lie just beyond it. Go forth young one and I pray that you find what you seek.**_

At those words, the creature willed itself to move towards the light as the voices of women, men and children continued to cry about in pain, loneliness, and sadness. The male entity did not know if whether he was moving on his own two legs or by sheer will alone, but whatever the case may be, the light grew larger with every advance. As he continued to move forward, his thoughts started to become more coherent as they are arranged to make some sense.

_Ixis...M...A...Ima...six...Imasix..._

"Imasix? Is that...my name? I feel like it's connected to me somehow and yet it's just so hard for me to make out."

As the male creature continued onwards towards the light, the voices from the darkness started to grow smaller as he gets closer. The closer he is towards his supposed destination, the more self aware and conscious he is about his being and forming body. He even became more aware of his thoughts given that they are repeating his supposed name.

_...Imasix...Imasix...Imasix. Imasix!_

The thoughts, as the male creature realized, were actually turning into the voice of a young female calling out to him. As he goes towards the light, the voice had become clearer with every second as its words turn into stern motherly shouts.

_Imasix! Imasix Azule, wake up!_

Imasix jumped awake from his deep slumber as he is given a pillow to the face. His eyes, which were colored Cyan, struggled to open as he looked up to the person who threw the soft object with an annoyed looked, "Ugh, 'Liza! Did you really have to wake me up that way? Your voice's loud enough to wake the dead!"

"Hmph! Well, I wouldn't have to do it if you didn't sleep like a log every time, Imy. Sheesh! I swear that you could sleep through an Explosion spell."

The young man turned towards his guardian with a quick annoyed glare. The person in question, a pretty woman who is in her early twenties sporting long wavy dark blue hair that reached her back. Her sapphire colored eyes twinkled with the mature light of someone who has been through a lot in her life. But at the same time they reflected the light of someone who would be selfless enough to help someone in need. Of course that did not stop her from waking her male companion like she did.

Imasix shrugged himself off his bed, ruffling his own messed up bluish white locks of hair as he spoke, "Okay, okay. Point made, Eliza. Sheesh!"

"Good! Now get yourself ready, Imy. I'm going to be making breakfast for the two of us and then we're going out for the day. Got it?"

The young boy nodded as he looked towards his female guardian as she flashed him a motherly smile before walking out the door. Imasix only sighed right as he got up from bed and started to get clothed and ready for the day. Moments later, the boy emerged into the kitchen in plain but neat clothing as he sat down to join Eliza for their morning meal.

It was during their meal that the blue haired female looked towards her young friend as she spoke with concern, "Did you have that dream again, Imy?"

Seeing that it more of a statement than a question, Imasix answered, though a bit hesitate, "Y-Yeah, 'Liza," he took a moment to gulp down his food before he spoke again, "How long has it been since you've found me, 'Liza? Two years maybe? Heh, hard to believe that it's been that long."

The blue haired woman could only smile as she looked to her young companion, "Well, you surely got the number memorized, Imy. I remember it like it was yesterday. I was traveling along the roads near the Toize Valley Mines before being ambushed by a couple of bandits and the Pope's Papal Knights. I do not know what caused them to freak out like they did, but that when I found you walking by, Imy. Heh, boy you were as naked as a two year."

Imasix blushed at the statement, "E-Eliza!"

The older female giggled as she continued, "Heh, heh, heh. Sorry, Imy, but it's just one of those things that are hard to forget. Anyways, after taking you in, it's sorta hard for me to believe that despite what you look like back then, you didn't know how to speak a word. I mean, you could barely even form a sentence."

The blue white haired young boy sighed as he recalled the memory while looking a bit down stricken, "Man, how could I forget that, Liz? Everyone we meet would comment on how I can't seem to talk or show any emotion. I mean, I was a total zombie."

Just as Imasix was feeling his mood turning a bit sour, he suddenly felt the slender hand of his adopted older sister giving a reassuring pat on his shoulders before speaking. "Now come, Imy. No need for that sad look on your face. That's all passed now and we're both here together like a small family. Sure we're not really related and we're not exactly welcomed by everyone but at least we have each other. Right?"

At those words, the white blue haired boy smiled as he looked to his female friend with a bright smile on his face as he spoke, "Thanks, Liz. That really means a lot coming from you. I hope that despite being chased by the Pope's Papal Knights and throughout the discrimination that we both get to stay together as a family forever."

Little did Imasix realized that he would one day embark on his own long and perilous journey that not only would involve reuniting with his adopted sister but to a path of self discovery that would put the world's fate in his hands. But that would be another story.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I do hope that all of you enjoyed that. It's actually something that would help me to introduce one of my OCs for my upcoming project. I just barely got back my spark of inspiration to be doing **Silver Radiance** thanks to my time back in class and I hoped that this short fanfic would help me to get it started. There are some references but that would be surprise until the actual story gets up. I'm just glad to get this up like I did before the Final Exams in College. Whew! Anyways, I would like to thank **SKYWOLF666**, **NUTCASE**, and **GANTZGUN** for their support and everyone else for their patience. Later!

**Maurice A. Nigma**

**The Great Blue One**


End file.
